


Offer

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [22]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Natural lubricant, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Prostate Stimulation, Romance, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Ivan has kept Gilbert's secret that he's an omega for months, and they've become close friends at and outside of work because of it. When Ivan goes into a bad rut while at Gilbert's apartment, the omega makes him a nearly irresistible offer.





	Offer

**Author's Note:**

> ##  _There they did not talk and Gilbert was smiling the entire time like he was comforting Ivan, and Ivan couldn't truly believe that it was happening._
> 
> **  
>  [Posted: June 30, 2019]   
>  **
> 
> Look what I finally finished! I love ABO stuff but I'm also very picky about what I include in my own version of it. I just like writing awkward horny boys fucking 💦

Ivan was usually good about keeping himself in check during his ruts, but with work stress building up, his body was craving sexual touch. He felt the ache in his groin and it spread up to his back where it ached and made it hard to think of anything else. It was late spring and that meant that the omegas were in heat, and lately he'd seen more alphas and omegas frolicking and kissing and touching in public than he'd ever seen before. Watching them was torture — a personal hell that left him lamenting about why he couldn't have an omega of his own to frolic with and do whatever else an alpha does with an omega.

Of course, the thing that made it worse was the man sitting on the couch across from him. It was Gilbert, and Gilbert was a friend from work; a man who helped with flower arrangements, customers, watering plants, and a few other jobs. Ivan had a huge crush on him — he was handsome and cute, he had a cheery personality that made everyone happy when he was around, and his smile was gorgeous; so bright and pearly that it lit up an entire room. 

There was just one problem — he was an omega. Albeit he was damn good at hiding it; Ivan only found out a few months ago, at work when he accidentally walked in on Gilbert in the bathroom while he was taking his suppressants. At first, he thought maybe Gilbert just had a headache and was taking pain killers, but when he saw the weak, flustered expression on his face and saw how alarmed Gilbert's reaction to being found was, there was no denying it. Gilbert begged him not to tell anyone or say anything, and Ivan promised he would take his secret to the grave.

At first, Gilbert didn't trust him; he was an alpha after all. Over time, though, Gilbert became less worried about what Ivan would do to him or if he'd tell anyone and grew to like him. He was a nice guy; not like many of the other hormone-driven alphas he knew, and found his presence comforting. Even during his heats, Ivan was always respectful and caring of him; even a few times warding off other alphas. 

Now several months later, they were good friends. They were working on a project together — A custom order for a customer who was getting married. Wanted a bunch of large flower bouquets made up of several types of flowers, so they were working together to figure out an arrangement for it.

Much to his displeasure, Ivan was in a rut and spent several minutes leering at Gilbert from the adjacent couch, and Gilbert could smell his scent and he saw the look on his face; he knew what was wrong, but didn't understand why Ivan didn't just stay home.

"Hey," Gilbert said and Ivan made no movement as if he was stuck in a daze. "Hey!" Gilbert shouted and leaned forward rather annoyed.

"Wh-What...?" Ivan shook his head rapidly. "Sorry! I was distracted, please, what were you saying?"

Gilbert leaned back again and sighed. "I wasn't talking, you're just spacing out." He then stood up, the movement made his smell waft right over to Ivan, and he had to clench his fists. "Want some ice tea?" Gilbert asked. "Great for days like this."

"Sure, thank you." 

Ivan watched Gilbert walk away, shamefully gazing at his butt and legs in his baby blue shorts as he went into the other room. He sighed heavily and slumped back against the couch. Not only was he attracted to Gilbert but he could smell him so strongly, but he knew Gilbert took pills to suppress his hormones, and even used shampoo to cover his scent, so it had to be his apartment; everything around him was screaming of Gilbert — his style, his interests, his scent. That strong, overwhelmingly sweet scent. He couldn't take it anymore. 

He stood and followed Gilbert to the kitchen. As he entered he saw Gilbert reach up to grab a cup from the cupboard, his tight black tank-top lifted and revealed a small arch in his lower back. Ivan swallowed. Gilbert turned around and gasped out of surprise, and then stumbled back against the counter with two cups in hand.

"Fuck, Ivan you scared the hell out of me," he said, panting softly as his heartrate normalized.

"Sorry..." Ivan apologized quietly. Gilbert furrowed his brows.

"You alright? You've been acting weird all day." He didn't have to ask, he knew what was going on. Ivan bit his lip and turned his body away. 

"I'm sorry. I think I'm gonna go home."

"What? Why?" Gilbert asked with widened pink eyes. 

"I'm not feeling good, so..."

"Oh, okay..." Gilbert turned and set the cups down. It was disappointing; he wanted Ivan to stay but he didn't want to force him.

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you later," Ivan said. He began to pant like he was having trouble breathing and he loosened his scarf a bit as his cheeks flushed softly.

It was then that Gilbert fully realized just how bad Ivan's rut was. Never before had Gilbert seen Ivan look so lustful, even in the few months they've known each other. Ivan was always calm, only occasionally showing signs of desire. This was different.

"I just— I just have to go. I'm sorry." Ivan turned quickly and paced out.

"Wait!" Gilbert called out but Ivan didn't stop so he followed him. Ivan grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder, but that gave Gilbert the chance to reach him and grab his arm.

"Hold on!" Gilbert yelled. Ivan twitched at the touch and looked down at Gilbert, who was only a few inches shorter, but he was so close now and it made his body hot.

"Gilbert, I...I need to go, I can't. I'm not..."

"I know why you're feeling sick, but I can help!"

Ivan's eyes opened wide. "What...what are you saying...?"

Gilbert loosened his fingers around Ivan's wrist and his expression became softer and more docile. He thought about what he was saying, and what he was implying, and it made him blush softly.

"I'm saying...I'll _help_. I know what's wrong, so I—"

"Gilbert no, n-no I can't, please. Let go..." Ivan pulled gently on his arm and Gilbert let him go.

"Why?" Gilbert questioned as he stared deep into Ivan's eyes. The alpha's face was flushed and even his ears were turning bright red.

"What? Gil—Gilbert I just...don't think you understand..."

" _What?_ " Gilbert cocked an eyebrow in irritation, that docile expressed faded. "Don't think I understand what I'm saying? Really?" He crossed his arms.

"N-No, I just—"

"You just what?" Gibert pressured him.

"I don't know..." Ivan covered his mouth with a hand. All he wanted to do was embrace Gilbert and make love to him, he wanted to taste him and mark him and be rid of the horrid pressure in his groin, but more than that he just wanted _Gilbert_.

"Ivan," Gilbert called his name softly. He touched his forearm and felt Ivan stiffen up. "Relax... I'm not offering because I feel like I have to, and I know what I'm offering. I'm not doing it because I feel bad either." Gilbert's hair was just inches from his nose and it was killing him.

"Why then...?" Ivan sounded like he was about to cry and Gilbert looked up at him.

"Because I like you, and I want to help you, but... Also, I just want to," He smiled sweetly. Ivan breathed out in soft pants as he processed what Gilbert was telling him. "If you don't want to, I get it, but the offer's there if you want it." Gilbert turned to walk away but Ivan suddenly wrapped his arms around him and hugged him from behind.

"I...don't know what to say, I'm...not good at these things."

Gilbert smiled. "That's fine, I'll make it easy. Just answer yes or no, alright?"

"Okay..."

"Do you want to have sex?" Gilbert felt Ivan tighten his arms ever-so-slightly.

"I..."

"Yes or no," Gilbert reminded him.

Ivan hesitated for several seconds. "Yes."

Gilbert broke from Ivan's embrace, slipped his hand into his, and then gently led him to his room. There they did not talk and Gilbert was smiling the entire time like he was comforting Ivan, and Ivan couldn't truly believe that it was happening. Gilbert stripped Ivan slowly and lovingly, removing his shirt and loosened his belt, then removed his own shorts, but kept his tank top on. As Gilbert knelt onto the bed to join Ivan, he stopped him.

"Wait, let me... Just let me look at you," Ivan said. 

Gilbert blushed softly and then stepped back to allow Ivan a full view. It was slightly embarrassing as Ivan just studied every inch of his body and found himself fiddling his hands together a lot.

"You're beautiful," Ivan spoke with a light breathiness. 

"So are you," Gilbert returned the compliment and stepped forward. Gently he took Ivan's face into his hands and then kissed his lips. Even though it was their first kiss it felt natural and comfortable as if they'd done it a million times before. Ivan held onto Gilbert's waist to pull him closer and Gilbert moved into a straddling position around Ivan's hips and rested on his thighs.

"You're good at this," Gilbert chuckled between kisses.

"So are you..." Ivan replied and gave a coy grin. 

Their mouths connected for several minutes, tongues eventually finding their way inside and exploring each other. Ivan whined at the feeling and Gilbert grunted softly. Obviously Ivan had gone without any sort of physical touch for a long time; he was reacting more than Gilbert was and he would be going into heat soon as well.

Gilbert slinked his hand down Ivan's bare torso and tugged at his pants. He couldn't undo it completely with one hand so he used both as he continued to kiss Ivan. It didn't take Ivan long at all to become fully erect, and Gilbert himself followed close behind. As Gilbert was undoing Ivan's pants, Ivan stroked up Gilbert's sides and squeezed his skin, dragging the tank top up with his hands. 

During a brief moment where Gilbert broke the kiss, Ivan glanced down and saw his privates and decided that he wanted to help Gilbert along as well. Gilbert gasped when Ivan's hand gently cupped his penis and started to palm it.

"H-Hey now, I'm supposed to be helping you..." Gilbert chuckled as he blushed softly. Ivan hummed in his throat and leaned forward to kiss Gilbert's cheek, not stopping his hand in the slightest.

"What if I want to help you...?"

Gilbert pouted slightly but the growing warmth in his groin made him unable to refuse. It felt good so why not? Giving into Ivan's touch was a wonderful decision. Ivan continued to palm him while Gilbert pulled him into an embrace and held Ivan's head to his chest. Ivan began to kiss Gilbert's partially exposed chest, giving some love to his collarbones and sternum, but found his way down to his nipple, and began to kiss it through the thin fabric. The sensation made Gilbert jolt and whimper, and as Ivan continued to lick and suck him he tightened his hold on Ivan's head and buried his face into Ivan's hair. Eventually, Ivan stopped and slid his hand around to Gilbert's butt. 

"Gilbert..."

"Go ahead." Gilbert smiled.

Ivan let Gilbert mentally prepare for a few seconds before his index finger pushed against his hole. It was slick with a natural lubricant that had been dripping down his thighs for several minutes now and allowed easy entry. It was looser than Ivan expected and that made him smile softly. He wondered how often Gilbert touched himself or if he slept with others. Strangely enough, he felt happy that Gilbert did so; it was important to take care of his body and needs, whereas Ivan always just ignored his own, and now it was overwhelming him.

Having something inside of him was nothing new for Gilbert — he had all manner of toys that he used, but to have another person inserting a part of themselves felt different. Ivan's finger felt wonderful and he showed it with soft moans and grunts whenever the fingertip would brush over his prostate.

Several pleasurable minutes passed as Ivan continued to push his finger inside, he added a second one and stretched Gilbert more, scissoring them to widen the entrance, and soon Gilbert was kneeling on the bed using Ivan's torso as support.

It was a dream come true to have Gilbert in his arms as he was, but he knew that the dream wasn't over yet. 

"Ivan, I'm ready, come on..." Gilbert practically whined. Ivan pulled his fingers out and gently rubbed at his hole. 

"How should I— We... do...?"

Gilbert smiled at Ivan's shyness. "Climb back on the bed, I'll handle it."

Ivan blushed dark but followed his instructions excitedly. Gilbert climbed over top of him and immediately kissed him, but after a few seconds he stopped and moved down to Ivan's crotch. He pulled Ivan's pants down to his thighs and whistled softly at the sight of Ivan's cock; he was impressed and even more eager to have it inside of him.

Carefully, Gilbert positioned himself on Ivan's groin and looked down at him, hands pressed onto his stomach.

"Ready?" he asked.

Ivan swallowed as he nodded. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I am." 

Gilbert leaned down and kissed Ivan's lips as a sort of signal that things were moving to the next stage, almost reassuring him with its gentle nature. Holding Ivan's cock, Gilbert lifted his hips and aligned the tip with his hole. Ivan easily sunk inside of him as Gilbert slowly dropped his body down until he was completely inside.

With gritted teeth, eyes squeezed shut, and eyebrows knitted together, Gilbert remained still as he adjusted to Ivan's size. His body felt so stretched and full and it filled him with such a wonderful pleasure that surged through his body down to the tips of his toes. It was unlike any of his toys and even Ivan's fingers.

Ivan laid there with his hand covering his mouth and his eyes closed as well. He'd never felt anything so warm and tight before and his entire body felt like it was about to burst. His mind was racing as fast as his heart was beating, not able to believe that he was really inside of Gilbert in that very moment. Sure he had fantasies of it, thoughts, dreams, but never did he think Gilbert would allow him to. They were friends — just friends.

"You feel great," the lustful whisper graced Ivan's ears and he opened his eyes. Above him was a god.

Gilbert was sitting up straight, legs parted wide and panting slowly and heavily. His mouth was moving as he breathed with eyes shining and cheeks glowing red. He looked absolutely stunning. Gazing down his body he could see where they were connected, and just knowing that he was inside made him feel a surge of arousal.

"Just relax, okay?" Gilbert lifted his body slowly until he felt the head of Ivan's cock reach the end of his entrance and then just as slowly pushed back down, never breaking eye-contact with the alpha. Ivan stammered out a moan and pressed his hand harder against his mouth. Gilbert didn't like that and wrapped his fingers around his wrist. It got Ivan's attention and he looked up at him.

"It's been a while since you were with someone, right? I know you're pent up, so just...let it out."

Ivan could only stare at Gilbert as he rode him with slow and fluid movements, watching his face the entire time as he held his hips. This side of Gilbert was beautiful, one he'd never thought he'd see and it was wonderful. He made an attempt to not let his voice get away from him, but with Gilbert looking at him like he was the only one in the world and doing what he was doing, Ivan just couldn't keep it in.

The first of many moans escaped him; dragged out, deep, and full of pleasure. It made Gilbert smile and he shifted down a bit closer to Ivan's face. Slowly he began to circle his hips instead as he kissed Ivan's jaw, working his way down to his chest. As he did, Ivan brought his hands up to his waist and groped his skin under his shirt. His skin was beginning to build up sweat under the fabric and Ivan could feel it dampening his own skin. Even as sweet and gentle as it was, Ivan wanted more. He wanted everything that Gilbert had.

"Gilbert, can I..." He sat up a bit, moving the other's body with him. Gilbert stared at him for a moment in pleasure and studied Ivan's face. "You feel great but I...I want to..."

Gilbert chuckled and then gave a quick kiss to his lips. "Want control? Alright." Gilbert climbed off of him, fully pulled he cock out of him and grunted as it left him empty. Ivan watched him get into such a suggestive position with his thighs spread wide open for him and leaking lubricant from his entrance. Ivan crawled on top of him, shifting his pants down a bit as he did. 

"Not control. Just want to make you feel good too." He pushed Gilbert's body back more, forced him onto his back and pushed his legs down. 

"You say that like I wasn't feeling good," Gilbert commented coyly, breath hitching slightly as his body was moved.

"I...I mean, I..." Ivan went shy. "I want to do it..." Below him he heard Gilbert chuckle.

"Yeah, I get it..." he said and rested back, closing his eyes. It was easy for Ivan to lift his hips and reconnect their bodies, but Ivan didn't thrust in. He took a moment to just feel his cock press against Gilbert's hole where he felt the hot lubricant seeping out of him and just basked in the warmth.

"Ivan," Gilbert muttered and began to squirm. "Come on, don't keep me waiting," Gilbert begged as he pinched one of his nipples through his shirt, which had rolled and bunched up high around his waist. It occurred to Ivan then that Gilbert wanted just as badly as he did and it sent him over the edge. He aligned himself and thrust back in with one fluid movement and sunk deep inside. Gilbert threw his head back and they both moaned in unison, still as night, and let the pleasure wash over them. 

As Ivan was still lost in the initial shock of pleasure, Gilbert was already beginning to circle his hips and rock against Ivan. Seeing his neediness, Ivan laughed softly and thrust forward. The pressure in his groin from Ivan's thrust made Gilbert loll his head to the side and groan out. 

"God, you're killing me..." Gilbert panted out with half-lidded eyes. His long legs were pinned to the bed by Ivan and he was completely opened up, taking Ivan like he was made to take his cock. The position embarrassed Gilbert and he couldn't move, but that was one of the reasons why it felt so good for him. At the angle Ivan was aimed, he sunk completely inside with his thighs pressed against the back of Gilbert's, his weight pushing down on him. Both of them could feel Gilbert's body pulse around every bit of him.

Above him, Ivan had his eyes closed, mouth gaping as soft aroused pants passed his lips, hands pressed into the bed beside Gilbert's shoulders, any movement he made felt shaky and inexperienced. Seeing Ivan so lost and seemingly overwhelmed was precious and endearing, but it made a question appear in his head. Gilbert reached up and cupped Ivan's cheeks, making his purple eyes snap open.

"Is this your first time with someone?" he asked. Ivan felt his cheeks burn and he shifted his eyes away; what an embarrassing thing to be asked as he was literally balls deep in someone. Gilbert smiled and gently stroked Ivan's hair away. 

"I should have asked that before, I just figured that you... I would have done this differently if I..." Gilbert felt a bit guilty but Ivan shook his head and came closer to him, shifting inside slightly and renewing that pressure.

"No, this is...this is perfect," Ivan said with a slight falter in his voice. Gilbert heard how shy and aroused he was and found it cute.

"Even in your rut like this you're so sweet." Gilbert chuckled almost like he couldn't believe it. Ivan smiled a little.

"Is... Is there anything you want me to do?" Ivan asked shyly. The question made Gilbert tilt his head and his mouth opened slightly. Then he smiled as he placed his hand on his lower abdomen where he felt Ivan so deep inside of him. 

"I want you to fuck me."

Ivan swallowed. He wasn't as crass as Gilbert, but Gilbert made it sexy and arousing. Hesitantly he shifted his hips back a bit, pulled out an inch and sucked air into his lungs as Gilbert let out a soft moan. He slipped out more until his cock popped out and the tip pressed against Gilbert's swollen hole. Gilbert whined and wiggled his hips, feeling empty and unsatisfied as the ache in his groin grew more. Ivan reached a hand down and gentle rubbed his fingers against the other's entrance, making Gilbert writhe wantonly under him. 

Seeing that, Ivan moved his other hand down and used his fingers to spread Gilbert's hole. It was lewd and sexy seeing him open up so easily for him as he dripped with lubricant, pink insides twitching. Ivan tilted his hips and slipped the tip of his cock inside easily, making Gilbert inhale and spread his legs more. Ivan continued to push in until he was fully inside again. After, he groped Gilbert's butt and rocked his hips as he squeezed his flesh, beginning a slow, somewhat shaky rhythm of thrusts.

Gilbert could tell that he was nervous and overwhelmed from the unsteady movements and the heavy panting. Deep inside he felt Ivan's cock twitching like it was already about to burst. He reached up again and wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Ivan moaned against him but Gilbert pulled back with flushed cheeks. 

"You're too stiff. Let your body do what it wants." Gilbert's voice came out more ragged and it caught Ivan's ear; he was getting hotter and more unraveled. Was it possible that Ivan triggered his heat?

Ivan took what he said to heart and relaxed. _What his body wanted_ , he thought about it for a moment. It was all Gilbert. All of him wanted all of Gilbert, and sudden his thrusts felt more fluid and felt so much better. 

"T-There, that's—that's good, Iv— Aah..." Gilbert moaned out, fingernails gently clawing at Ivan's skin.

Ivan lowered his body and buried his face into Gilbert's neck and kissed him, while Gilbert hugged around his shoulders and let out soft moans with Ivan's own sounds of pleasure. 

It didn't take long before Ivan was breathing more rapidly and his hips jerked more as he thrust. Gilbert felt him twitch inside and then go stiff as Ivan choked on a gasp and moan. Seconds later, Gilbert felt semen drip from him as Ivan pulled out. 

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Ivan apologized and Gilbert raised his brows, panting softly. 

"What for? Didn't that feel good?" 

"Y-Yes, but I—" He stopped to grunt loudly and broke into a series of heavy pants as Gilbert clenched around him.

"I haven't cum, keep going, please," Gilbert bit his lip and clenched again to make Ivan gasp and pant. The omega's face was pure pleasure, brows furrowed, eyes watering slightly and shining with lust.

Ivan leaned over him and kissed his neck again. He thrust a few times slowly to make Gilbert moan beautifully, but then suddenly pulled out completely. Gilbert gasped out and whined as he wiggled his hips. Before he had the chance to question him, Ivan had his hand wrapped around Gilbert's erection and began kissing down his body. He couldn't truly complain — everything Ivan was doing felt wonderful.

Bringing his lips down to his groin left Gilbert sucking in his breath with anticipation, stomach caving in and biting his lip. Ivan gently squeezed Gilbert's leaking erection and kissed down his skin, and where Gilbert expected to feel his mouth on his cock, he instead felt him kiss down along his thigh close to his privates.

"You smell so good..." Ivan's voice rumbled through him and left him shivering with want.

"Then eat me," Gilbert challenged him and Ivan accepted it without any resistance. Suddenly Ivan lifted Gilbert's hips up, lifting his lower back off the bed so that his legs hung down towards his head. The position hurt Gilbert's ribs from such a sharp angle but when he felt Ivan's tongue plunge into his wet hole he gasped and jolted his legs. Then, he didn't care about any discomfort. Ivan licked and thrust his tongue and tasted the lubricant, fueled by the cute sounds of pleasure from the other. 

The omega's scent was stronger than ever and Ivan took his sweet time inhaling the scent and lapping over every inch of Gilbert's hole. As sweet as he smelled, the lubricant from his body had mixed with his own cum and tasted a bit strange. It was wet and slick, slightly thick, but liquidy enough to make all those lewd noises when he thrust into him and sucked at him. All Gilbert could do was make his little noises and cover his mouth when he got a little bit too loud. Everything felt so good and new; none of the previous alphas had ever kissed him down there, or treated him to any sort of service like Ivan did. 

Ivan pulled his mouth away, let Gilbert's hips down on the bed again, and kissed up his thigh. His hand gently grasped around his neglected erection and began to stroke. He watched as Gilbert rolled his head from side to side, breathing heavily, legs spread wide, belly heaving. What a beautiful sight he was. 

"I-Ivan, please..." Gilbert begged as he looked down at the other with half-lidded wet eyes. "I-Inside..." One of his hands reached down and pulled on his skin around his hole, opening it more.

Ivan felt like he had every bit of control; Gilbert was putty in his hands, and watching him — hearing him — act so sexy filled him with pride. He lowered his head again and licked his hole as his hand still stroked him, his other hand danced fingers along his thigh. Soft gasps and moans escaped Gilbert as Ivan sucked at his entrance and made disgusting sounds with his body. Then, a finger slipped inside, and then another. Ivan still used his tongue, cheeks burnt red and heart racing as he tasted every inch of his partner. Gilbert's hands fisted in the sheets at his sides and he grit his teeth; he felt the building of an orgasm in his stomach and he gasped.

"D-Deeper. Fingers— c-curl your fingers..."

Ivan followed his instructions, pushed deeper and curled his fingers so they pressed against Gilbert's prostate, and continued to lick languidly around his rim as he squeezed his cock as well. Gilbert jolted, legs shook, and his voice gasped and choked as he moaned. He clamped down on Ivan's fingers but his tongue kept pleasuring the omega. After a few seconds, Gilbert went limp and Ivan glanced up at him, then seeing that Gilbert had cum all over his own stomach and shirt, and his stomach was heaving violently in the aftermath.

Smiling, Ivan pulled his fingers out but brought his lips back to Gilbert's hole. He gave a few soft kisses there as he opened it with his fingers on the outside, and then lapped at the still-leaking lubricate, along with the remainder of his own semen. Gilbert let him do so for a few seconds before him subtly tugged on a few locks of Ivan's ashy-blond hair.

"Come up here..." he mumbled. Ivan crawled up his body and rested next to him.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked and Gilbert smiled weakly, exhausted and satisfied.

"I'm great." He looked to Ivan. "You? How was your first time?"

Ivan blushed. "It...It was good— G-Great! I mean, I...." Gilbert laughed and gently intertwined their fingers and closed his eyes. For a few minutes they just rested there, taking in the feeling of another person in bed, the smell of sex in the air, the small chill that was settling in as their heartrates slowed. Gilbert opened his eyes and glanced over to Ivan, who had his eyes closed and was breathing softly, and then looked back at the ceiling.

"Hey, Ivan? Does this mean we're lovers now?"

"Wh-What?" Ivan's voice raised, almost a bit of a shriek as his cheeks filled with heat. Gilbert rolled onto his side and faced his embarrassed friend.

"I feel like this'll be awkward on Monday... At work...? So...if we make it official..." he moved close to Ivan and put his hand on his chest, tracing meaningless shapes on his skin. "It won't be awkward." Ivan stared at him for far too long just thinking of everything that came with making Gilbert his lover and he nearly got lost in his own fantasy, but he thankfully broke out of it and pulled Gilbert close.

"That sounds wonderful, Gilbert..."

"Good!" Gilbert exclaimed and suddenly turned over, facing away from Ivan and presented his neck. "Mark me, so others know."

Ivan blushed and couldn't help the blood that flowed south. He gently placed his fingers on Gilbert's skin, held his neck and shoulder before he bit down enough to draw a bit of blood. Gilbert let out a small pained gasp and his eyes watered, but he felt love and care from Ivan's hands and body, and now, he belonged to an alpha. A wet tongue lapped at his skin and then suddenly he was flipped onto his back with Ivan hovering over him.

"I...I really like you, Gilbert..." Ivan admitted shyly even after what he just did. Gilbert smiled in endearment and wrapped his arms up around his shoulders, held the back of his neck as his fingers teased the hair there, and pulled him down so their noses touched.

"I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to finish this! Been dealing with some stress and depression recently so I haven't been in a writing mood. Anyway, I can't tell if I'm getting better or worse at writing sex.
> 
>  **Author's notes/thoughts:**  
>  -I tried to write more dialouge during the sex bits because I tend to just do mostly decriptions and such, and I just wanted to write more dialouge. Communication during sex of any kind is super important and I wanted to show these two talking as they had sex.  
> -This is one of the few times I made Ivan the virgin instead of Gil. Expanding my horizons ~~lol not really~~  
>  -Because I like excessive details: Gilbert was wearing a black tight-fitting tank top, light blue thigh-length shorts, and white socks. Ivan was wearing a simple white button-down, khaki slacks, and white socks.  
> -They banged while wearing socks.
> 
> —
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Remember to leave a comment and share if you enjoyed! Thank you!
> 
>  **My socials:**  
>  •[Tumblr](https://prubun.tumblr.com/)  
> •Discord: prubun#3725  
> •[25+ only Hetalia Discord!](https://discord.gg/UqsTh2)


End file.
